Howl of the Wolf Pack
by Brandon C. Clabo
Summary: A new evil is rising and the current team of rangers cannot handle the extra strain. A new team of old rangers is formed under the tutelage of a surprising ally to face down a growing darkness.  May possibly cross into Yugioh/Rated M with later chapters


**Chapter 1: Bark at the Moon**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Power Rangers or any other random series, film, or song I may reference in this fic. There is a chance that later this will change, but for now the fic is in third person. There is also crossover potential in later chapters.

"Something is not right," Merrick whispered, sitting upright in his bed.

"I can feel it too old friend," Zen-aku replied. The wolf org stood against the wall of this small hotel, watching his partner sleep. The world outside the window was black in the night. There was not an obvious sign of the events that would surely transpire here. Three rasps echoed on the front door. Zen-aku pulled his dagger from his side and stood behind where the door would open.

Merrick slowly twisted the knob. A middle-aged man's face came into view on the other side. "Who are you?" Merrick asked calmly, his only calming factor being the almost seven foot wolf beside him.

"I am a friend and you can tell the dog to put down his knife," the man smirked and pushed the door open a bit more with a staff. It was glistening silver with a large "Z" upon its top.

"You can't be," Merrick muttered with wide eyes as he took a step back.

"He is," Zen-aku growled, pushing himself in front of Merrick and holding his dagger to the throat of the once great and tyrannically evil Lord Zedd.

"If I had any intention of harming you," Zedd chuckled, "I wouldn't have knocked."

"Then why are you here?" Merrick asked.

However, his question was distorted by Zen-aku who shouted, "Leave while you can."

"If I were to leave you here, org, then all three of us would pay the price," Zedd pushed open the door and passed the other two so that he could sit on the bed.

Merrick repeated himself while closing the door, "Why have you come here?"

"Well Rita is off being Mystic and tutoring her new power rangers. An hour ago I was home alone when something strange happened." Zedd stretched out his legs , but did not let go of his staff in Zen-aku's presence

"Tell us quickly," the wolf org scoffed.

"Zordon returned to me," Zedd retorted calmly.

"Zordon is gone." Merrick muttered.

"Do you truly believe it is beyond the power of that damned wizard to come back an haunt me?" Zedd raised his eyebrow. "He told me something evil was coming, but like Zordon, he did not tell me everything. I was told to recruit you and a few others to save the world again."

"Why us? Why you?" Merrick sat in an uncomfortable chair on the other side of the cramped room. Zen-aku chose not to say anything, but continued to keep his weapon at the ready.

"Zordon tapped me, because he knew thanks to his little energy wave, that I wanted to repent for the evil I've done as Rita has. You are one of the wolf rangers. Zordon gave me this for you," Zedd flicked his hand and Merrick's Lunar Morpher appeared. The only change was an addition of a black mark, in the shape of three jagged claw tears, set on the wolf's head. "However," Zedd's human eyes locked on Zen-aku, even seeming to flash red for an instant, "you are needed for this mission org."

"Wherever Merrick goes, I will follow," Zen-aku growled.

"Then you follow my orders and you do not interfere. Do you accept Zordon's call Lunar Wolf Ranger?"

"I will," Merrick strapped the morpher onto his wrist, "Wild Access!" As the power flooded through him once again, Merrick felt more alive than he had in years. Maybe this was his chance for redemption as well.

~~~Somewhere on the other side of the Galaxy~~~

"Is the teleporter almost ready?" a tall blond man with glasses asked over a communicator.

"Yes it is," a distorted female voice replied, "but I wish you wouldn't go. Our daughter will be born before the end of the month."

"Zordon called to bring us back into action. With Cestro gone, I am the only one left."

"We don't know how long you will last on earth, my love."

"It's a risk I have to take Cestria."

"Then I wish you all the luck in the world my wolf."

~~~Meanwhile on Planet Mirinoi~~~

A cloaked figure passes through the township. People attempt to talk, but the figure moves on without taking notice. The rock looms ahead, the five galaxy sabers imbedded within its surface. With one swift tug and a flash of yellow light, Maya reclaims her power.

_**AN**_: Just a new idea I am toying around with while I work on my 5ds fic as well as the surprisingly popular 'To Love a Pterodactyl' and really try to add a new chapter to 'Lost in Blue Magic'. As with my other Power Rangers fics, this is in cannon with the other stories.


End file.
